Something More
by Mz. Daydream
Summary: They were childhood friends, teammates, then friends. Years later, there’s an engagement to be celebrated. Sydney takes a look into the past and her future with Sky.


_Disclaimer: Unfortunately, not mine._

_Summary: They were childhood friends, team-mates, then friends. Years later, there's an engagement to be celebrated. Sydney takes a look into the past and her future with Sky._

_A/N: This set after Endings, Syd, 20, and Sky, 21, are now retired from ranger status. I was having too much fun writing this...something I find myself feeling a lot when I write now. :P

* * *

_

"_I didn't know what was in store.  
When I walked right through the door.  
Then I saw you over there, our blue eyes locked in a stare.  
I didn't know quite what to say, sometimes words get in the way._

_Would we be more than friends?  
Yeah little did I know before,  
we would be something more._

_I know we're both young, but we know how we feel.  
We know was is false, and we know what is real…"_

_-"Something More" by: Aly & AJ

* * *

Something More _

It was just before dawn, as the ocean shoreline sent a cool breeze towards the young woman, running past, lost in her thoughts as she made her early morning rounds. Although no one knew she did this, it had slowly become a daily routine for her, most especially aftershe and her teamhad finished their duties as SPD rangers.

She ran by the shore, wearing her little pink shorts, complimented by her white colored tank top, taking in the beautiful ocean scenery of Mariner Bay. She always considered New Tech as her home now, but every chance she gets, she loves coming back to the place where her parents raised her…in the home she grew up in. It was one of those weekends as she, Sky and her old team had been given days off from the academy, which was something they often were rewarded with.

Still completely lost in her thoughts, streams of sunlight began to paint the dim-lit heavens, making the ocean water glisten as if imitating the dark, star-lit sky. Sometimes not wanting to admit it, she loved being alone, content in watching the heavens open up, waking the sun to start a new day.

"Sydney!" She heard someone call out. Syd slowed her pace and slightly twisted her head, just enough to get a glimpse of the young teenaged girl coincidentally running behind her.

Syd stopped abruptly with a smile and waited for the girl to catch up to her then said, "Hey Amelia. I was gonna stop by your house before I left town. What are you doing up so early?"

"Well, soccer practice for this year's season started last week, and well, you know how Coach Bennett is…and besides, he makes us run almost everyday for warm-ups, just before drills starts. I figured this would help make it easier and it helps with staying in shape and with the endurance too," she explained with a sigh, exhaustion apparent in her eyes.

Syd had known Amelia since she could remember, and had seen her grow up from a little girl wearing princess ballerina outfits to a grown teenager now with a boyfriend of her own. Although Syd was 3 years older, and not blood related, Amelia had treated her like her own older sister, since both came from only children families.

"Good for you, Ami," replied Syd, a bit tired as well. "So how have you been? How's life in Bayside High? Aren't you a junior next year?"

"Yeah, a junior and loving it."

Syd grinned then said, "So…how's…"

"I knew it," She accused playfully. "You're too predictable now! He really got you, didn't he?"

"Who?"

Amelia grinned at Syd with a look that plainly read, '_You know who.'_

"Very funny…" Syd remarked, blushing as she did so. "Shoot, what time is it?"

Sydney knew that spending time with Amelia was like taking a walk back into her younger years, which were filled with much laughter, teenage bliss, hard work and at the same time enjoying the pleasures life can offer. She remembered the first time she set foot in the SPD academy, not knowing anyone, but very confident about her stay. She recalled the moment they became complete as a team, growing closer to each other with every passing moment. She also remembered something else. _Something more._

"He'll be here in a few hours, and we're heading back to the academy today."

With that, Amelia's grin was replaced with a melancholy smirk as she replied, "Already? That sucks. I was hoping we could talk more…you know, catch up. Like before."

"I know. I do, too." Syd pondered. "Hmm, why don't you stop by the manor after breakfast? Let's say in an hour or two?"

"Sure. I haven't seen Aunt D and Uncle Carter in a while. And I can't wait to see Sky again. I haven't seen him in forever!" Amelia squealed.

Syd giggled, "Uh-huh. I think it's been around 3 years or something. It was when I brought the whole team over here…wow, we weren't even together then."

"Ew, I was like 14 back then," Amelia chuckled. "Weird."

Sydney smiled and replied, "Alright, Ami. I gotta run. So I'll see you at the manor in an hour?"

Amelia nodded her head and gave Syd a long awaited, tight embrace before she raced off yelling, "An hour. Got it!"

Syd shook her head then turned around, and continued ahead on her path, just as the sun had completely rested in its throne in the sky, shining brightly, slowly waking the whole city. She laughed to herself as she recalled the time when Sky had asked her out. She had been assigned to the class with the younger cadets, just as Sky came in from his course training with the D-Squad cadets.

* * *

_Syd entered the SPD ranger common room with a small bundle of papers securely in her arms, with Sky slowly trailing behind her, his roster and SPD jacket in one hand and a bottle in the other. Once they entered, Syd laid the stack on the table and plopped herself down on the couch next to Z, who was checking her own roster. _

"_Long day?"_

"_All day in a classroom with 15 six to seven year old cadets. What do you think?" Syd sighed. _

"_What in the world is all that?" Z commented, pointing to the stack of papers resting neatly on the table, next to her coffee mug. _

"_Work. Loads and loads of work," Syd pointed out, making a pout. "It's for the class. Actually, **one** class."_

"_Our SPD princess actually working?" Z laughed as she placed a hand on Syd's knee, alerting the guys._

"_Well, someone has to do it," Syd replied coolly, making them all laugh. _

_Z nodded her head and whispered, "I'm proud of you, Syd."_

_Sky smiled and watched her, proud of her himself. Z caught onto this and rolled her eyes as she saw the look in his eyes. The look of love and intimidating desire. It has been going for too long and now, she's beginning to wonder what would actually happen between her two friends. _

"_Uh, Bridge, Jack, can I uhhh…can you guys…I need some help in the uhh, in the lab. Kat wanted me to check something out with her and well, I want you guys there," Z said, a hint of uncertainty hidden in her voice. _

"_Huh?" they questioned in unison._

"_Oh I'll go. I have to talk to Kat anyway," Syd replied, beginning to get up._

"_Yeah, Syd can go," Jack commented, head pointing towards the woman in the pink SPD uniform. _

"_No! Kat's not gonna be there. She just asked me to be there…Let's go." She argued lightly smacking Jack with her book, making Bridge stand up in an instant._

"_Are you sure, Z?" She heard Syd question, as the three got up. _

"_Yeah, yeah. Trust me," She remarked looking at Sky. "I'm sure."_

_As she pushed the guys out of the room, she went over to where Sky was sitting, a confused look on his face and whispered, eyes pointing to Syd, "Please don't screw this up. It's driving me insane. Now go."

* * *

_

She giggled at the thought, reminding herself that was exactly 11 months to this day, though remembering it would be another month before it became official. She had always pictured Sky as old-fashioned, and their relationship is a testimony to that very fact.

She admitted that she had been attracted to Sky, dismissing it after realizing he was like a brother, like Jack and Bridge. She could hardly read him whether it be his thoughts, or his feelings. They were total opposites, a fact everyone knew, but after stepping down from ranger status, it was then that Syd had realized she had never really let go of Sky, but on the contrary fell in love with him instead. After that, it'd just be a few more months before Sky would slip a beautiful princess cut engagement ring onto her finger.

She ran her right hand across her palm, playing with the silver band around her finger, feeling the very square diamond against her touch.

"_Happy anniversary, baby," _she whispered to herself, looking down on her ring, smiling as she did so.

Once she approached her family manor, a look of confusion and eagerness was spread across her red flushed cheeks. There in their vast drive way was a very familiar jeep, and a black Audi resting right next to it. Just as they came into view, Syd raced up the grand staircase leading up to the front door, and pushed it open.

Once inside, she heard chatters, different conversations and voices laughing and talking together. She listened carefully, slowly recognizing each voice and matching them the owner.

"You know, it's not real proper to be listening in on conversations," said a voice behind her, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Syd smiled and replied still not turning around, "Since when have I been…what was it? Proper?"

She heard a slight chuckle, "Hmm…you're right."

Just then, a strong pair of arms wrapped themselves around Sydney, making it almost impossible for her to get out, as she was turned around. She started laughing when in a sudden she was pulled into a kiss, followed by a tight embrace.

"Whoa…I missed you, too, babe," She giggled as Sky pressed his face against her neck, no caring at all that she was all sticky from her run, burying it in her still fresh cinnamon smell.

"You better have. Oh what have you done to me, Sydney Drew?" He chuckled, making her laugh as she pulled back.

"You're early!"

"I know, but my parents insisted I come earlier and then at the last minute they decided to come. You know how they are…" He explained stepping away from her and grabbing something off of the table. "Besides, I think they really wanted to visit your mom and dad."

"Yeah," She agreed making Sky grin a bit. "Sounds like Aunt Jen and Uncle Wes."

"Happy anniversary, Syd." He said, showing her the small box, placing it in her small hand. In it, Syd found a thin charm bracelet made of white gold, a single star charm dangling on it.

"You remember the first thing I ever gave you?"

"Yeah, it was your first SPD jacket. You wore it on our first date, and it got kinda chilly, so you gave it to me. And you never took it back, and you told me it was mine." She recalled, slightly confused.

"No, the first thing I _ever_ gave you, Syd."

"But that was the--- " She looked at Sky, a small smile appearing on her face. "Are you serious?"

Sky chuckled. "I was five, and you were four. The first time I met you, was the night you and your parents came over for dinner. You played with the blue star that hung on my dresser. You liked it so much, the next time I saw you, I gave it to you. Then for days and days, I saw you and I didn't understand why. Those days turned to weeks, then months, and eventually when we were old enough, we were even both enrolled at SPD around the same time. I was 8 then and you had just turned 7 years old."

"It's gorgeous, Sky. Thank you," She said smiling up at him, as he clasped the charm on her left hand.

"Hold on," She said, leaving him in a slightly confused state. "I'll be right back. Oh and Sky? Amelia's on her way and she's excited to see you."

Sky shook his head. He had only met her once, but already, he treated Amelia like his little sister, much like Syd has been with her.

Syd returned about 20 minutes later with although not very big, seemed a bit heavy. "Here. This is for you."

He wondered what took her so long, but after seeing her change of outfit, he had to smile. She was no wearing a white strapless summer dress which came above her knees, with her hair now out of the tight pulled pony tail, in loose natural waves.

After unwrapping it, Sky was faced with a bigger sized picture frame filled with black and white restored pictures of his father holding him as he sat next to his mother right after he was born.

"Syd…" He stammered, not taking his eyes off the frame.

"I couldn't help it. I was helping your mom the other day, and I found the original copies. She was so happy she thought she had lost them. So I asked if I could borrow them, and she gave them to me."

"Thank you," Sky whispered, leaning down to kiss her rose colored cheeks.

"You're welcome," She whispered back, placing a hand on his stomach, as her head rested on his shoulder. "Now come on, I'm hungry!"

Sky laughed and placed the frame down on a nearby table and followed Syd into her kitchen, incredibly happy to be here in this moment.

When they got there, they saw their parents laughing with one another, their moms preparing breakfast as their dads helped with where they were needed, teasing each other as if they were still young teens in love.

"Sky…" Syd whispered, staring at their parents with a smile. "You think that could be…"

Sky kissed her forehead as if reading her mind, and playfully chuckled, "I hope not…"

With that, Syd punched him in the arm, making Sky laugh even harder. "I was kidding," He tried explaining through his laughter.

"I love you, Syd."

"You better," Syd remarked. "I love you, too."

_

* * *

Hope you like it!_


End file.
